valkyriecrusadefandomcom-20200215-history
User blog:Kirbyna321/If VC Were an Anime Part I Don't Know.....
Hey guys It's Kirby, and i would like to say that I havent posted since yesterday which it hasnt been months since i posted my apology and advice. People requested i should work on the anime more and THIS GIRL WILL DO IT (Yeah I exxagerated DONT JUDGE ME!) LETS GET STARTED!!!!!!!! 'New Lands form Events, and Other Ideas about the Character Line' Now I made some new sections and add on to the Islands and characters, now since I made my last rant I'm going to rant about this now so i can get it out of the way and not get judged and hated on because im telling my opinion which I've been doing all the time. It hurts me when people say i dont work hard when I have VC about 5-7 hours, maybe the whole day one weekends, school/homework, drawings and book club, anime drawings im working on for digital art so i can practice my talent, and writing my own songs and practicing for a talent show thats coming up. ALL OF THAT COMBINED INTO ONE PERSON.........I know right thats hard work, but at least I know how to comprimise. Now back to the anime idea, when i did Love Island, I noticed something was missing so decided to add some new sections now lets summarize we have......I dont remember but we have A LOT. 'Lands so Far, and New Ones' Now there's 3 places that we have heard of, Land of the Gods, Nether World, Underworld, and the Celestial Realm. Lets break it down and see what else we can add lets get with the characters. Amaterasu.png|This fun goddess's sister is Hestia, and they both live in the God's Palace in the Land of the Gods section which is 5 miles from Valkyrie Kingdom. This is the goddess of the sun. Circe.png|She is a mysterious goddess of the deep sea, and she lives in the Celestial Ocean instead of the Gods Palace, but visits now and then. Eir.png|Eir is a nice, but a seductive 25 year old woman. She's the goddess of healing, and works at the Valkyrie Hospital with pride! Thetis.png|Goddess of the Hot Spring, she loves Lucy and takes care of her since she's now the goddess of size and shape. Sulis.png|She is the goddess of the healing waters, but is jealous of Thetis because they like her more than her. Hestia.png|One of the 3 fire goddesses, and they're triplets. She's the one that's fond of art and teaches Lucy about fireworks! Volcanus.png|2nd oldest of the 3 fire triplet goddesses, she's the cocky and vicious one. She almost burns Lucy's arm off! Prometheus.png|Is the oldest of the 3 triplets of fire goddesses, she's the shy and happy one. She hates Lucy, but loves everyone else for some reason. Lofn.png|Lofn is the goddess of love and fertility, but has a crush on Lucy making Lucy afraid to get near her. Very seductive and makes almost everything awkward. Vesta H.png|The flame goddess thats WAY out of control, she uses fire to make things BUUURN. She almost burned down her own palace in the Summer Fire Section. Fortuna.png|Fortuna is a very seductive goddess, and wants Lucy to dress just like her but she never wants to. She's the luck goddess. Belisama.png|Vesta's older sister, she defends her well. Hates Lucy because she doesn't like her boobs. Tyr.png|The war goddess, Teaches Lucy how to fight, but thinks she's a weakling, and she's always hurting her because of reflexes. Venus.png|The goddess of love and beauty, and teaches Lucy all about love and how she should married to a frog. Jupiter.png|Goddess of the weather, she's listening to what everybody says, but she has her own opinions. She especially hates when wind lifts up her skirt. This is the Gods in the World of the Gods Sections which has a big palace, and has the enterence to the Nether and Underworld, and also the Angelic Light Section to keep in contact with the angels, see how they're doing. Stone Girl.png|She's a frisky lady, and she wants to look in a mirror very badly but people keep telling her she'll turn herself to stone and other people to stone too. Her name is Ariana Pegasus Knight.png|Teresa is a nice 14 year old girl, but hates when Lucy tries to steal Francess her pet pegasus. She lives in fairy Tale Island Centaur.png|Jeremi is half horse and half human, but in Fairy Tale Island she's accept for who she is. She's on the Fairy Tale Archery Team and is the best one. Harpy.png|She has wings for arms, but she seems to enjoy is very much. She's on the flying race team for Fairy Tale Island. One of the fastest flyer out on the Island, but she does have a rival. Little Witch.png|Yumi thinks she's a magical girl, but she's really a witch. Very cheerful and always there for events like Christmas to do the lights for the Island! Princess.png|Even though she rules peacefully, she's actually a drama queen, extremely spoiled, jealous of the other gods, and wants Lucy to die. This is more of the Fairy Tale Island, and this is where the maidens from fairy tales live and some goddesses as well. Even though its filled with people from stories, some of them are just make believe creatures in the Celestial Realm. Like the Land of the Gods section, they have a portal to the Angelic Light Section. Highlander.png|This 13 year old is Lucy's cousin Beth from the netherworld. She loves the Celestial Realm because of all the high mountains she can train and practice her skill on. She lives in Valkyrie Kingdom Flower Girl.png|Lucy is now the goddess of size and shape because of when she became a goddess she didn't even know it. She's 8 years old and is a Cancer she also loves her Valkyrie Kingdom which is her hometown. She has a perverted side to her and its vicious. Lilliput.png|Lilliana is a girl that used to be 10cm but instead she's the size of Lucy 4"4, and she doesn't know how. She wants to be big and not small like the other, she works at the flower shop and travels with Lucy on her joinery of a Goddess. Gnome.png|Mimi lives in the Valkyrie Kingdom gardens where she helps the earth grow. She can be extremely shy though, but when she gets to know people she's very energetic. Harvest Girl.png|Amy is a 20 year old woman, and is the harvester of the shops and ships them off to where they need to be. She lives in the Valkyrie Kingdom, and her sister is Francine. Messenger.png|Francine is Chula's younger sister where she delivers mail to other places and helps her sister out with the shipping and the prices for her. She lives in the Harvest Barn with her sister in the Valkyrie Kingdom. This is Valkyrie Kingdom where Lucy is from, she doesnt know that she's a goddess until a fairy named Titania told her about she's the goddess of shapes and sizes ad can change her own or anybody elses at will. Ok guys thats enough for today I hope to get more ideas for more lands and stuff about the VC anime tell me what ya think in the comments below! Thank you for reading, hope you enjoyed it! Kirbyna's out POYO!!!!! Category:Blog posts